


Entwined

by steviewho



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: Rose meets the wrong Doctor while trying to use the deminsion cannon. The Eighth Doctor is running away from the Time War when he finds a blond woman on a random planet trying to get into his TARDIS.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with the 8th Doctor. If you haven't had a chance to check out his movie I suggest it. Where it fails in storyline and graphics, his Doctor totally makes up for it. People say 10 was the first romantic Doctor, but I don't think so at all.
> 
>  
> 
> Also can we all be chill and pretend she didn't appear in Chiswick from the deminsion cannon.

“Doctor!” Rose shouted through the crowd. She had used her TARDIS key with the dimension cannon to try to lock onto his coordinates, and this time it seemed to work. She could see the TARDIS parked in the alley. She saw the door open and close but wasn't able to see him in the midst of the crowd. She cursed under breath, irritated that the large gun she carried didn’t deter people to spread out and give her room. 

“DOCTOR!” she shouted louder this time, before shoving a tall blue alien out of her way. She didn’t know what planet she landed on, but she certainly hated it. She had finally pushed herself through to the TARDIS, she reached in her shirt for the ever present key. She would just have to wait for him to come back. Rose stopped to greet the TARDIS and rested her head on the door for a moment, key in mid air. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the old blue box, it felt amazing to be connected to her again. To be home.

“What exactly are you doing?” came a clipped posh accent. 

“Mind your own business mate.” She sighed and placed her other hand on the wooden door, running her fingers up and down on it. She could feel the TARDIS humming in the back of her head. Rose missed the Doctor, but didn't realize how much she missed the TARDIS till this moment.

“Considering you appear to be attempting to break into this box I think it is my business!” he pulled her hand off the box and noticed the key in her other hand. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and looked into a pair of sharp blue eyes she would recognize anywhere, but those eyes were in a different face. He ran his hand through his chestnut curls while considering the site in front of him. 

“Well I was going to ask if you had regenerated, but given the look of confusion on your face I must be too early in your timeline. I'm getting closer though. How old are you?” She stepped closer to him and began inspecting his face. 

“Excuse me. What are you talking about?” he swatted her hand away that was headed to run her fingers in his hair. 

“Or maybe it's been so long you don't remember.” She tilted her head and considered him for a bit. “No, I can see it in your eyes. Their younger, more innocent.” She smiled largely at him. He snorted at her young and innocent comment. 

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage. Who are you?” he could guess, clearly she knew a future him. She seemed to know him very well in fact. She fascinated him though, she smelt like the time vortex. “Let's go inside, it appears we have some things to discuss.” he couldn't explain why he reached for her hand, why it felt natural to hold it. He froze when his skin made contact with hers. 

“Are you trying to look at my timeline?” she smiled at him. 

“I don't need to. I can feel yours is intertwined with mine. I've never felt one so entwined with my own, not a human at least. It feels, well I don't know intoxicating.” he smiled down at the strange girl he now knew would come to mean a lot to him. She reached over with her free hand and unlocked the door and stepped through it. 

“Wow! Look at you! You are beautiful!” Rose ran to the console and rubbed her hands along every surface she could find. “I've missed you so much!” she looked up as she spoke to the TARDIS, who was flashing her lights happily in response. The Doctor leaned against a beam and watched, fascinated by the way the two interacted. He had never seen the TARDIS embrace a companion like this. 

“You clearly have a strong bond with her, and future me. What is your name?” he stepped closer to her, she only shook her head at him and smiled. “Not going to tell me huh? Well you appear to be human. From London by your accent. What time frame are you from?” his question was met with another rueful smile and head shake. 

“I've met reapers. Not giving anything more away.” She began spinning something on the TARDIS. 

“Reapers? My my, what do we get up to? Can I call you something?” he came a little closer to the mysterious blond. He was so drawn to her, he couldn't help getting close to her. He fought the urge to reach out and touch her again. She thought for a moment and smiled largely at him when she came up with something. 

“How ‘bout Hope. Friend of mine use to call us Hope and Glory.” 

“Good to meet you Hope. Now, can I ask what you're doing sneaking into my TARDIS with such a large gun.” he sneered at the word gun and looked over where she deposited the weapon near the door.

“Well, clearly you figured out I travelled with an older you. We were separated, and I'm trying to get back to him. The gun is because I don't like running into Daleks and Cybermen unprepared.” She went to the jump seat and plopped down heavily. “Which regeneration are you on right now? I just want to get an idea of how close I got this time.” 

“Regenerations? You know about that?” 

“Know about it? I had front row seats.It was a bit of a surprise when one minute I'm talking to my best friend then boom he's another bloke. We got through it though.” 

“And you stayed?” 

“Yes. So how old are you?” 

“I'm on my 8th body. What do you mean how close?” 

“I'm trying to track him with the TARDIS key. You don't suppose she could find him do you? I've got to find him. I've got to warn him.” She bit her lip and looked down. She didn't mean to give away that much information. She was rubbish at not giving away too much. About as rubbish as the Doctor was with not interfering. She looked up when she felt him tuck some of her hair behind her ear. He was breathless for a moment when she looked and he saw the pools of tears in her whiskey eyes. 

“I'm here. Maybe I can help? We’re the same man after all.” 

“No, it has to be him. There is a fixed point around him related to all this. That's all I can say. Besides, I need to get back to that you. For me, not the universe.” his hearts broke when she wrapped her arms around her middle and held on like she was trying to keep herself together. He couldn't resist, he went to her and placed his arms around her and held her. What was it about this girl? A few words went through his mind from the TARDIS. “ bond, wife, soulmate, love, hero, saviour.” Overwhelmed with the feelings he leaned down and kissed the side of her head absent mindedly. 

“You love him don’t you?” he asked finally. 

“I do, I always have. From the start, both faces. What did you mean when you said you could feel we had a special bond?” she looked up at him. “Cause I’m in love with him, but I don’t think he feels the same way about me.” 

“Oh I’m positive he does. Trust me, I know a thing or two about him.” he winked with a smile as he squeezed her shoulders. “I could tell because I could feel how tightly our timelines were twined.” 

“Is that because I’ve already met you? Or, I don’t know, is it something you would have sensed early on into us knowing each other?” she looked down at the hem of her shirt, a little embarrassed. 

“Oh I would have sensed it the second I touched your skin or held your hand. I would have felt it immediately. It’s the time sense, how I can tell who can be saved and what is a fixed point. It was extremely overwhelming at first, I could feel it in my hearts, very obvious what it meant. If he hasn't told you, I can assume he is scared. I wonder what happened to him to make him deny himself happiness.” he had begun running his hand through her hair as he spoke. She leaned into the contact. He heard her giggle a little as she remembered the dumbfounded expression on his face when they met in the basement of Hendrik’s before he said “Run”. 

“That bloody idiot knew the entire time and still pushed me away.” 

“So I am going to have to wipe my memories anyway. Why don’t you give me some details and we can try to track down your Doctor.” 

“You’ll help me?” 

“Of course I will. I’m sure he is hurting tremendously without you. Plus you said there was something important to tell him.” 

“Just like that? Why?”

“Yes. Because you gave me…” he stopped for a moment and chuckled “hope. I’ve been running away from something for a long time and you just showed me I have a future afterwards. Even if I can’t remember this, I will know deep down there is hope, something beautiful will come from it.” he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She hummed in pleasure, which made him smile. 

She gave him the year and about where she thought she thought it best to find her Doctor. He decided to land a few blocks away, so not to alarm the other Doctor. His TARDIS was able to lock onto the older Doctor’s TARDIS. 

“Well Miss. I believe this is your stop. We seem to be in Chiswick.”

“Thank you so much!” she threw her arms around his shoulders and planted another kiss on his lips. 

“Of course my dear. He’ll tell you one day. After being separated from you, I'm sure he’ll not waste a chance to be with you.” he was still holding her warm body against his own. She had rested her head against his chest. 

“I'm glad I got to meet you. I mean this you. I always suspected I'd love you no matter what face you wore and I was right.” She squeezed him a little harder. She enjoyed the feeling of the chuckle from his chest. 

“ I would suspect so. This kind of connection and love transcends linear time. I barely know you but I can feel the depth of love for you. But I could think of a couple regenerations you probably wouldn't like so much.” 

“I know where you're running from and you can't run forever. You're needed. They need you.” She didn't let go of him, in fact she held on tighter when she felt him tense. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. “The universe needs you.” 

“I know.” he sighed and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Thank you. Now, it's time for you to save the world and reunite you with your Doctor.” he reluctantly stepped out of her embrace. He walked her to the door hand in hand. He gave her one last goodbye hug before letting her go. He turned back when she opened the door again and poked her head in.  
“By the way Doctor, llooovvee the leather.” She smiled and winked at him and closed the door again. 

***********************************************  
He had been sitting in orbit around earth for a couple of hours. The TARDIS gave him an annoyed chime. 

“I know. I'm going to wipe my memories. But I have to know if it worked.” he scowled at the console and went back over to his chair and pretended to read. 

Lights pulled him from his thoughts and he went to the screen. The TARDIS had tapped into the spanners of her older self to show the beautiful blond running to his other self. He smiled at the look of pure joy on her face and turned the screen off. He wiped out most of the details about his beautiful visitor, keeping a few minor thoughts and feelings. He decided to unlock the memories when his older self saw her on that street.

“Do we have to go just yet?” he asked the TARDIS who hummed in response. Just the a distress call came across screens. “How about one more distress call eh? Then I'll go back.” he put in the coordinates to the ship in trouble to help one more person.


End file.
